<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget me not by HwaStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822964">forget me not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars'>HwaStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Smut, prince!san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>forget-me-not<br/>/fəˈɡɛtmɪnɒt/:</p><p>Symbolizes true love. As the name suggests, they are given or used to decorate gifts with the hope the recipient will not forget the giver. It also symbolizes faithful love and memories.</p><p>or</p><p>san goes to the kitchen to run away from an arranged marriage. he finds himself falling in love with the kitchen boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forget me not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off of that one tumblr prompt lol.</p><p>i hope y'all like it &lt;3 i've never written anything like this before, so sorry if it isn't great</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When San awakes, golden sunlight starts to stream in through the wide framed windows, and the birds are twittering away. The smell of a thousand blooming roses from the outdoor garden lingers in the air. It would’ve been a beautiful day, San thinks, if not for what the day had in store for him. As expected, San hears a familiar knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” He groans. He doesn’t mean for it to sound as aggressive as it does, but it was far too early for politeness. He knew Seonghwa would understand. He always did. Being almost the same age and seeing him everyday, Seonghwa was the one person in the castle San could truly be himself around. They had dropped formalities a long time ago, and were even on a first name basis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older raven haired man walks in, tray in hand full of extravagantly plated scones, jams, eggs how he likes them and a cup of fresh juice. Seonghwa makes his way to San’s four poster bed, where San has finally willed himself to sit upright. He goes to place the tray on his lap, but San stops him with a raise of his hand. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please put it on the bedside drawer.” He says. Seonghwa does as he says, gently putting the tray down with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San, you’ll need your energy for today.” Seonghwa knew San would end up not eating anything at all. Days like this always stressed him out, enough that he wouldn’t eat anything all day. San doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on San, I’m not getting you dressed until you eat something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank all the lords. Perhaps if I don’t get dressed I won’t have to go today.” San says gruffly, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa gives him a stern look in response to his sassy remark. He picks up the fork on San’s tray, stabbing a sliced piece of strawberry and bringing to San’s mouth. Realising Seonghwa won’t give up until he’s fed and dressed, he reluctantly takes the strawberry in his mouth. By the time the room is lit up in the beautiful golden glow of the sunlight, San has finally finished everything on the tray, courtesy of Seonghwa. He reluctantly gets out of bed, deciding he doesn’t want to trouble Seonghwa any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If babying you is all it takes to get you out of bed then I suppose I’ll have to do it more often.” Seonghwa says with a teasing smirk. He realizes San isn’t in the mood for banter, as he strips himself in silence and stands in front of the mirror expectantly. Seonghwa reaches for the garments he brought in earlier, dressing San in complete and utter silence. Usually these silences would be filled with conversation about the prince’s schedule for the day, but of course, neither of them wanted to talk about that today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows San, she may be a nice girl.” Seonghwa says quietly while doing up the intricately engraved gold buttons of San’s royal blue vest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shakes his head. “Mother and father don’t care about what she’s like, they’re looking for what she can bring to the table. Who knows what it is this time? Money, resources, a decent army…” San says, his voice filled with spite. Arrangements aren’t about love either, and he knows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San faces himself in the mirror when Seonghwa announces he’s done after what felt like forever. He’s head to toe covered in a blend of ivory white and royal blue, his white cravat and ruffled lace sleeves tastefully covered by the blue vest embroidered in gold with their family crest. Seonghwa has gelled his dark hair back, which San thinks makes him look like a typical pompous prince, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He definitely wasn’t complaining if he happened to give off a poor impression to the visiting royals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me you’ll try your best, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San is suddenly aware of what Seonghwa meant. It takes all his willpower not to just get up and leave, and really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s trying his best.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The most he could do was give the visiting royals a polite smile as they practically offered up their daughter’s hand in marriage. San couldn’t deny the princess was stunning, but that didn’t mean he wanted to marry her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Chungha is such a joy around the castle! You can ask my housemaids, they all love her…” San tunes out the neighbouring queen’s painfully shrill voice. Would it be plausible to just fake a heart attack right now? He wonders. He couldn’t bear another second listening to Chungha’s mother brag about what a great princess she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San clears his throat. All eyes in the room turn on him. His mother’s piercing gaze narrows on him, knowing he was probably up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me. If you could please excuse me for a moment.” San gets out of his velvet adorned dining chair, bowing politely before making his way out of the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where he was headed. He couldn’t go back to his room, it’d be the most obvious place to go and Seonghwa would probably kill him before his parents did. He walks briskly through the candle lit hallway, scanning desperately for a room his parents wouldn’t think to look for him in. Suddenly, the smell of roast chicken has him salivating. He takes a few steps back, realising he walked past the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He slips in as inconspicuously as he can, silently closing the double doors behind him. When he turns around, he’s met with the face of a boy with his mouth agape, who looks as though he’s just seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looks about San’s age. He must have been working in the kitchen for a long time, the rolled up sleeves of his stained white tunic revealing a considerable amount of burns on his arms. He has dark hair that brushes past his neck, and soft features, which San thinks makes him appear comically cute. The boy recovers from his shock, immediately scrambling to bow in a perfect right angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Your Highness! Ah, excuse my behaviour- erm, what are you doing here, my lord?” The boy maintains his bowing position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t have to bow… Um, what’s your name?” San says, surprised that his presence would have such an impact. He notices the other servants bustling around the kitchen stop in their tracks, bearing a similar expression to the boy’s. They even start whispering to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Wooyoung, my lord… Jung Wooyoung.” Wooyoung stands upright, his face flushed and still in visible shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, well I’m err…” San realizes it’d be risky to say he was just here to hide from an arranged marriage. “Ah, I came here because I’m hungry.” San nervously scratches the back of his head, as he always does when he’s lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lord, you don’t have to trouble yourself with such frivolities. You could have sent your valet, my lord. Nonetheless, I will do my best to attend to your needs.” Wooyoung bows again deeply before scampering off somewhere. San swears he hears something along the lines of “You won’t believe it, I just spoke to the prince!” from the back of the kitchen. He chuckles to himself and makes himself comfortable on a barrel that happens to be conveniently placed in the corner of the room. He nervously fiddles, hoping that by the time he’s done eating the visiting family would have been bothered enough by his absence to take their leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the span of five minutes, Wooyoung is back with a tray, filled with the exact same meal he has had for breakfast for the last five years. “Hey, this is…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you have for breakfast every morning? Yes, I’m the one who’s been making your breakfast for as long as I’ve been here, my lord.” San smiles gratefully, taking a bite of his scone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say my lord, jam and eggs is a rather strange combination.” Wooyoung blurts out in an attempt to make small talk. He instantly covers his mouth as though he regrets what he just said, but takes it away when he sees San chuckle. “Well thank you, Wooyoung. For adapting to my strange tastes and making it perfectly every morning.” San can’t help but wink at the starstruck boy, finding that he enjoys taking advantage of how fascinated Wooyoung is by him. His reactions are cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s face goes redder. He bows and quickly rambles, “Please let me know if you require anything at all.” He goes to take his leave, when San says. “Wait.” Wooyoung turns back around nervously. “If you don’t mind, I would appreciate your company Wooyoung-ssi.” San dabs at his mouth daintily with a silk handkerchief. Wooyoung takes the finished tray of food, placing it in a basin of steaming water before quickly making his way back to San.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you require, my lord?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen much of the castle, Wooyoung-ssi?” Wooyoung shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here in the kitchen all day. I only go out at night to go back to my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, how would you like to accompany me tomorrow at dawn for a walk around the castle exterior?” San isn’t sure why but he’s taken quite a liking to Wooyoung. His innocence is endearing to him, it makes him want to show him things he’s never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung makes a noise that’s like a combination of “huh?” and a hiccup. “M-My Lord, do you not have other matters to attend to? Surely you have better things to do than spend your morning with a lowly kitchen boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-ssi, I do not believe you’re a lowly kitchen boy. It would be my pleasure to spend the morning with you. Please, meet me at the entrance of the castle at sunrise tomorrow. Tell the guards I have important business to attend to with you. And don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, my lord. Of course”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and if we are to spend the morning together, please call me San.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At the crack of dawn, San is met with the sight of Wooyoung patiently waiting for him at the castle gates, his skin tinted a beautiful bronze from the light of the sunrise emerging from the dip of the mountains. Wooyoung bows when he notices San approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highne- excuse me, I mean San.” Wooyoung quickly lifts himself up before San can scold him for the formalities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you got there, Wooyoung-ssi?” San notices Wooyoung is holding a woven picnic basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you wouldn’t have eaten, so I thought you would like to have something during our stroll.” Wooyoung says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate it.” San smiles fondly. “Shall we start walking?” San offers his arm to Wooyoung, looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though shocked, Wooyoung links San’s arm in his. He isn’t sure where San may be guiding him. The two start a friendly conversation, mostly San asking about Wooyoung’s day to day activities. He never realised just how much the staff worked away in the castle - It was normal for Wooyoung to wake up at this hour everyday, work all day, then return to his living quarters at midnight. San notices Wooyoung is still holding himself back, only responding in short and polite replies and not asking San anything himself. San tells him he doesn’t want him to think of him as a prince, but as a friend, which visibly has an effect on Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair arrive at a wall of sorts, with a pair of locked iron double gates, shaped into a rose. San unlinks his arm from Wooyoung’s, fishing for something in his vest pocket. He pulls out a silver key, fiddling with the lock on the gate before unlocking it and pushing the gates open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight Wooyoung is met with is unlike anything he’s seen before. It’s too much for his eyes to take in at once. His eyes draw to the marble fountain in the middle, spouting out a patterned stream of water, surrounded by flowers of about a million different colours. His eyes rake over the litany of flowers, which transition from blues to purples to oranges to reds. The perfumed air dizzies him and overwhelms his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” San’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Wooyoung can’t do anything but nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San takes the picnic basket from Wooyoung’s grasp, making his way to an ornate bench. He unpacks the contents of the basket, letting Wooyoung take his time in admiring the sight that’s oh so new to him. Shortly after, Wooyoung joins San at the bench, watching as the other takes a bite of the sandwich he prepared for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San, if I may ask, why did you bring me here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San swallows before speaking. “I think you deserve to see that there’s more to life than being stuck in a kitchen all day. The view of a beautiful garden, for example” He says simply before digging back into his sandwich. Wooyoung doesn’t question him further. When San finishes the sandwich, he leans over the bench, reaching for a pale blue flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly pulls himself closer to Wooyoung, close enough that he can feel San’s warm breath fanning on his face. His breath hitches, his heart feeling as though it’s about to jump out of his chest, and he didn’t know why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The crown prince’s face was merely centimetres away from his own.</span>
  </em>
  <span> San lifts his hand up, gently tucking the flowers behind Wooyoung’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what flowers these are, Wooyoung-ssi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget-me-nots. They represent true love and hope.” He says. “They look stunning on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks had passed, and San had asked Wooyoung to walk with him every morning since the first time. It was part of their routines now - waking up at the crack of dawn, having pleasant conversations and eating meals Wooyoung had prepared, and Wooyoung walking away with a flower San had given him. With each passing day, San found himself more and more infatuated with the kitchen boy. He found himself thinking about him through the day, wanting to spend more time with him. He would even sneak into the kitchen every now and then just to ask how his day was going. Wooyoung was finally much more comfortable around San, and San was overjoyed that he finally got to know the genuine, funny, and even mischievous, Wooyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Seonghwa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The older is ironing his clothes for tomorrow, the comforting smell of clean and crisp clothes filling up San’s room. San lays on his silk sheets, staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does love feel like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you finally falling for Princess Chungha?” Seonghwa asks almost eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San groans to himself at the reminder. He had nothing against the princess, but his parents were doing everything necessary to get the marriage to work out. He could do without his mother reminding him almost every second of just how many gift baskets they had to send to the princess’s family to apologize for his behaviour two weeks ago. He shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your secret’s safe with me.” Seonghwa smiles, “Who is this mystery person?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jung Wooyoung, he works in the kitchen. We’ve been enjoying each other’s company recently and… I don’t know. I’m happy with him.” San knows he can trust Seonghwa not to let his confession leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa looks shocked at first, but then hums in understanding. “Wooyoung’s a good kid. But what will you do about the marriage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shakes his head. He would deal with it when it became a problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you didn’t answer my question Seonghwa. How do I know if I’m in love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighs. “Well I’ve never been in love, but I think if you’re in love, you’ll know. You’ll feel it in your heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>San thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was definitely in love with Jung Wooyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” San’s mother spoke. “I don’t understand what is going through your mind, San.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, is it so ridiculous that I don’t want to marry a complete stranger?” San retorts, huffing and avoiding eye contact with his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San, when you’re king, you’ll realise you need to make sacrifices for your kingdom. But before that, you need a queen to rule by your side. Princess Chungha will make the perfect queen for our kingdom”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a royal duty San.” She continues. “One that does not involve traipsing around with a kitchen boy.” She says, her voice full of bitter venom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You cannot hide secrets within my own walls, San. I ought to fire that boy… Jung Wooyoung, is that his name? Clearly he’s a distraction that seems to be preventing you from carrying out your duties.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t!” San says, his voice breaking. “I’ll do anything, I’ll marry the princess. Just… Just leave him out of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-ah there’s actually a reason I called you here tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were sitting on the edge of the highest tower of the castle, legs dangling off the window ledge. The chilly winter air gave them both goosebumps, but neither of them were complaining. The time they had together was precious - They would both rather be together in the freezing cold than in the comfort of their warm beds. San thinks Wooyoung looks the most beautiful when he’s in the pale moonlight, the light accentuating his most beautiful features from his gleaming porcelain skin to the little mole on his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, San?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San brings out a beautifully blooming red rose he had spent hours picking from the garden, presenting it to Wooyoung. “Jung Wooyoung, I’ve fallen in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung sits with his mouth agape. He takes the rose and scoots closer to San, so close that their lips would touch if the slightest breeze passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Wooyoung whispers softly. San thinks it’s ridiculous that Wooyoung has to ask, as he couldn’t be more clear that this was what he wanted. He nods anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung leans in the slightest bit, and their lips meet perfectly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has the softest lips, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they both think. Wooyoung puts the rose down to cup San’s cheeks, pulling San closer and deepening the kiss. He feels San’s tongue prod his lips, while he sneaks his arms around Wooyoung’s waist. Wooyoung parts them willingly, allowing their tongues to embrace in a messy dance. When they pull apart for breath, they’re both breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've fallen in love with you too, San.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>⋆—————✧◦♚◦✧—————⋆</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nggh- San, please…” Wooyoung whines, canting his hips up as San continues to litter his neck with love bites. He’s pressed further into San’s silk blue bedsheets as he makes his way lower and lower, unbuttoning a button of Wooyoung’s shirt each time he kisses further down his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last ten minutes were a blur to San. One minute, he and Wooyoung were kissing on top of the tower, the next they were having a heated makeout session, and then San had Wooyoung sprawled out on his bed, willing to take anything San would give him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-ah, have you ever done this with anybody before?” Wooyoung shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” San smiles softly, before continuing to kiss down Wooyoung’s warm skin. “I’ll be gentle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do, Wooyoung?” He asks when he reaches Wooyoung’s navel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please San, make me yours, make me see stars.” Wooyoung says breathily, meeting San’s hungry gaze. It’s all San needs to continue. He undoes Wooyoung’s slacks, gesturing him to lift his hips up. San sneakily slips his boxers down with his pants, and almost drools at the sight he’s met with. Wooyoung’s cock is painfully hard, dripping with precome. Though it’s not large, he makes up for it with how thick he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“San…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… Want to sit on your face, San.” San is stunned by Wooyoung’s newfound confidence, but he isn’t complaining at all. If anything, the filth spilling from his mouth just turns him on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San lays down on his back, beckoning Wooyoung. “Sit on your throne, prince.” He winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung moans before he’s even positioned himself, finding it insanely hot that San calls him prince. San softly grabs at his cheeks, assisting Wooyoung in lowering himself on his face. Wooyoung lets out an involuntary yelp when San licks flat across his rim. San lifts him off his face just the slightest bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, darling. You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung shakes his head before lowering himself on San’s face again. He brings a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud when San teases his entrance, softly tracing the tip of his tongue around it. He lets out small whimpers and whines when San uses an excessive amount of spit to lick and slurp filthily all around his entrance before wiggling the tip of his tongue into his clenching hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck…” Wooyoung whispers quietly, but San still catches it. He was hearing more of Wooyoung’s dirty mouth with each passing minute and he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San relentlessly starts slipping his tongue in and out of Wooyoung’s hole, not protesting when Wooyoung starts to practically ride his tongue, lifting and grinding his hips against San’s face. Suddenly he pulls off, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you about to cum?” San asks, his voice husky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nods. “Please, allow me to return the favour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San doesn’t protest as Wooyoung leans over to lick his length from base to tip. He lets out a sigh as Wooyoung teasingly repeats the action, even pressing a wet kiss to each of his balls, until he can’t take anymore. He bucks his hips up, as though telling Wooyoung to get on with it. Wooyoung experimentally sucks on the tip, earning a quiet groan from San. He takes his time, taking each inch of San’s thick cock, with San reassuring him with the hand stroking the back of his hair. “You’re doing so well, my love.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This motivates Wooyoung to keep going, until he can finally comfortably take San’s cock in his throat without gagging too much. Wooyoung bobs his head up and down, the hand on the back of his head guiding him. San’s words turn him on even more, his cock twitching underneath him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so good Wooyoung, so good for me.” “Keep going, that’s it sweetheart…” “God, it’s like you were made to take my cock, so good…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San pulls him off. “Wanna cum inside you. Hands and knees.” San says, his tone suddenly commanding. The sight of Wooyoung bending over for him was more beautiful than he imagined. His desperate hole was still glistening with his spit and twitching, as though begging to be filled with his cock. San reaches over to his bedside table, reaching for the bottle of oil Seonghwa would use for his massages. He coats his cock in a liberal amount, jerking himself a few times before pressing the head of his cock against Wooyoung’s twitching entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes, San.” Wooyoung says, muffled by the pillow he rested his head against.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts.” San mumbles before pushing his cock in with no resistance. They both let out moans at the sensation, too absorbed in the pleasure to care if anybody heard. Wooyoung lets out a small “please, move” after a minute of getting used to San’s large cock stretching out his tight hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San starts off with a steady, slow pace, not wanting to hurt Wooyoung. Though his thrusts are slow, his cock hits deep into Wooyoung, finding his prostate after a few thrusts. San knows he finds it when Wooyoung lets out a scream into the pillow, gripping onto the sheets so tight his knuckles turn white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you feel so damn good Wooyoung…” San moans out. He pulls out to flip Wooyoung around so he’s laying on his back. The younger’s face is flushed red, already fucked out. This way he can see the look in Wooyoung’s eyes as he cums. San reaches his arm out to hold Wooyoung’s hand as he pushes himself back in again. This time he thrusts faster, earning louder moans from Wooyoung, who grips his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Gonna cum, San!” He cries out as San hits his prostate dead on with each thrust. “P-Please cum in me, oh my god-” Wooyoung cuts himself off when San wraps a hand around his cock, jerking him off as his stomach is painted in white ropes of his cum. The sight paired with Wooyoung’s beautiful sighs of pleasure as he cums is enough to have San cumming as well, filling up Wooyoung’s insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San pulls out, both of them panting. He untangles his hand from Wooyoung’s bringing it up to stroke his cheek gently and press a soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Wooyoung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, San.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two get cleaned up and comfortably reposition themselves, savouring this temporary moment. They both knew Wooyoung couldn’t spend the night in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung-ah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s run away. Together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung turns around to face San. “You’re out of your mind, San.” He says softly. “What about the marriage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San shakes his head. “That’s why we have to leave. I’m confident that I want to spend my life with you, Jung Wooyoung. I want to have a home with you, have our own family, grow old together. And we can’t do that while we’re in this kingdom.” San grips Wooyoung’s hand tightly. “We both know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pauses. “Yes. Okay. Let’s start a new life together, San.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you if you read this far! comments and kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>twt: @HEEHEEJ1N</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>